Devil's Chalice
by aki.ari
Summary: A mission takes Allen and Kanda to a place forgotten by God. Too many strange things are happening, are they the cause of innocence or something else entirely? Yullen


**Warning: explicit sexual content between males**

**Devil's Chalice**

Biodiversities are many in this world, and in no other place can you find so much variety in plant and animal species. It is in these deep and dank forests of Brazil that lays a small village, inhabited by an ancient sect of bipedal mammals, an early form of human. This race of indigenous people once thrived in these forests. They were devout to their religion and revered their gods. Far advanced for their time, they recognized that sins are common amongst their kind. Humans are an imperfect foul species that run like vermin across the surface of the world, the greatest mistake the gods have ever made. To appease their gods these people would punish all those who sinned – their judgment to be determined by the Gods themselves. This cleansing would ensure their clans remain untainted, beseeching the blessing of the gods for their loyalty.

A small ways away from the village, along the forest floor where a sparse two percent of sunlight reaches the land, there lays a chasm. A somewhat cylindrical gap leading further down where no light from the sun is able to reach, a dark gateway into the junction between this world and the next – a purgatory for those who've done wrong.

In all its ominous glory it sits within the forest floor amongst the rocks and decaying remnants of leaves, trees and animal carcasses, thirty kilometers in all directions from its dark epicenter. There is a shrine erected in this gaping hole, predating even these indigenous peoples. What greater power had built such a thing in this unhallowed place was no god, rather a devil. There were many ways down into this pit of despair, most involving a painful and swift decent into the darkness, but there was only one way out. Behind the demon shrine a worn rope ladder hung proudly through the passing of time, awaiting any of those with the courage, conviction and faith to make it so far. The only image of hope for any lost within these confines.

The people had a name for this unholy place. It was called the Devil's Chalice. May God have pity on the poor souls that find themselves pitched into this hell, swallowed by the earth where its demon fangs reside.

-----

"The mission is to Brazil?" Allen asked as he scanned the contents of the file he had been given.

"That's correct. As you'll read in the case file, there have been several disturbances which most likely are being caused by innocence. Many people who have gone into the forest haven't come back, including several of our finders" Komui said as he brought out a large map from somewhere amongst the papers of his ever cluttered desk. "The finders usually lose contact with us in this vicinity" Komui pointed to an area on the map before trailing his finger to another part of the map that looked less green "you'll be docking along the coast here. Kanda is going to be your partner for this mission, he'll be – "

"Wait, why Kanda? I can go on my own" Allen protested.

"Since the situation is unclear, I won't be sending you alone" Komui stated "Lavi is studying with Bookman and I'm not sending my dear Lenalee into some evil jungle where who knows what could be waiting to pounce on her!"

"Fine" Allen sighed as he continued to flip through the file papers in his hands, choosing to ignore the bout of hysterics the strange male had fallen into. Silver eyes scanned the papers quickly, glancing over the pictures of the finders who had gone missing and their reports up until the point of their disappearance.

"Kanda should be back later tonight so you'll be able to leave at dawn" Komui said after he'd calmed down. Allen sighed again feeling a cloud of misfortune building its precipitate above him. Problems would soon be raining down around him and there was no doubt in his mind that the only thing he'd see when they reached their destination would be bloody rain and darkness.

------

"Why do I have to go on a mission with that baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Komui. He'd returned from his previous mission and had begun the debriefing with Komui only to be told to get ready to leave in the morning with Allen.

"Why is it that the both of you always snap at me when I pair you up for any missions?" Komui sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That little bastard is going to get in my way. I don't need any useless baggage weighing me down" Kanda snapped.

"If you seriously don't want to work with Allen there's really nothing I can do about it" Komui calmly took a sip of his coffee before placing the mug down, taking in Kanda's smug look – how foolish, he'd thought he'd won. "You'll just have to wait here until another mission arises and we'll just have to hope that Allen doesn't go missing like all the finders who'd been checking into the area." The smug look was erased instantly as anger seemed to boil in Kanda's veins.

"Why the hell does he get to go on the fucking mission, while I have to stay here?" Kanda growled, glaring heatedly down at Komui.

"It's his mission" Komui said simply "I just was much too worried to send the poor boy out on his own into such a dangerous situation. To think you'd be so cruel Kanda. He's your comrade and you'd let the cute little boy go off into the depths of some of the most dense forests in the world; with his sense of direction he'll _never_ make it back to us." Kanda stiffened as the scientist burst out into hysterics that for once hadn't been about his sister.

"Fine I'll go, but if he gets in my way I'll kill him myself" Kanda muttered. Though he often professed to hate Allen, the thought of him not ever returning unsettled him more than he'd have liked.

"Great, then it's settled" Komui beamed as he stood handing the case file to Kanda and ushering him towards the door. "You two will leave tomorrow at dawn so go eat something and rest up, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Kanda glared at the now closed door to Komui's office and stalked away to the cafeteria, clenching the file folder mercilessly in his hand.

-----

The mission hadn't even started yet and already the two were off to a rocky start. The tension in the train compartment was so heavy it was near tangible. Allen's gaze was affixed to the window, silver eyes following the blurs of color beyond the glass. The white haired boy was silent and made no show of starting anything. Kanda's cobalt eyes bore into the seat across from him, his form was rigid and his temperament was no better.

Silence was something Kanda often demanded of the younger boy but such demands were usually met with a devious little smirk followed by incessant chattering. Today however, Allen had looked away doing as he had been told without even batting an eyelash. This was bothering Kanda, the abnormality of the situation was getting to him, making him fear the worst.

"_Kanda, about this mission I just–" Allen started as they took a seat inside their designated compartment._

"_Shut up" Kanda growled cutting Allen off as he turned his glare on the passive expression on the typically cheerful features of the boys' face. Allen simply turned his gaze to the window, falling into the bidden silence. Kanda had stared in mild shock at the reaction._

"Oi Moyashi" Kanda growled giving up his silence in favor of the questions that's been plaguing his mind. Allen turned, silver pools locking with cobalt. "Why are you so quiet?" Kanda cursed himself for asking when he should just be enjoying it while it lasted.

"You told me to _shut up_" Allen said simply.

"Don't fuck with me, you never listen to what I say" Kanda snapped.

"I'm confused, do you want me to keep quiet or don't you?" Allen asked calmly.

"Of course I want you to keep quiet, your damn voice pisses me off" Kanda said.

"Then what's the problem?" Allen asked.

"The fact that you actually shut your damn mouth" Kanda said.

"Kanda, you're making no sense" Allen said, face remaining apathetic.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing" Allen said shrugging.

"There must be something" Kanda pressed.

"Even if there was, why would you care?" a delicate white brow rose in questioning.

"I don't" Kanda growled.

"You do realize that this is going nowhere right?" Allen said heaving a sigh.

"Shut up" Kanda snapped, more out of habit than anything else. He mentally slapped himself as he watched Allen calmly return to staring out the window as if nothing had happened.

'This feeling is just getting worse' Allen thought as he felt his gut clenching with anxious anticipation. They wouldn't reach their destination for at least a week if not longer, and that only made the uneasy tendrils of tar build along Allen's nerves. He was trying hard not to incur Kanda's anger, it would only add to the foul atmosphere that hung about the mission. Kanda however, seemed unsatisfied with Allen's attempts, finding him just as bothersome when he was quiet as when he was talking. Sometimes Allen didn't know how to act around the older male, it seemed as though everything he did and didn't do irked the navy haired samurai.

------

The rest of the trip had been just as awkward if not more so. Allen was quiet and ate slowly at meal times instead of wolfing things down like he normally did and he remained quiet through the remainder of the train ride and the transfer to the boat. They would reach their destination by mid-day tomorrow and Kanda couldn't get his mind off Allen and his strange behavior.

Allen had disappeared from the cabin on the ship for a couple hours and Kanda had gone searching for him, determined to get an answer out of the boy.

"Moyashi" Kanda called, drawing Allen's attention away from the glistening ocean waters as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. Allen's silver eyes glistened and his pale skin was given a dainty glow from the dwindling golden rays. "You have been acting weird this entire trip and I want to know why, because I am not putting up with this shit tomorrow."

"What kind of _shit_ have you been putting up with?" Allen asked not moving from the railing on which he was perched.

"You know damn well what" Kanda snapped. Allen studied Kanda for a moment before his eyes hardened, a cold metallic distance in their normally liquid pools.

"I don't know what your problem is Kanda. I've been staying out of your way and trying damn hard not to piss you off, and though I haven't done anything to warrant your anger, you still find some sort of excuse to yell at me" Allen said, voice none too pleasant. Kanda was taken aback by the dark aura that Allen was emitting. When Kanda didn't say anything Allen turned his gaze back to the horizon. "If I'm so much of a bloody bother then you shouldn't have come."

"Since when have you cared what I think?" Kanda asked.

"Why do you give a damn? Can't you just be happy that I'm staying out of your way?" Allen asked not moving his gaze from the sun that seemed to be drowning in the ocean.

"You're fucking mental" Kanda said in exasperation, not knowing where the conversation was going or why he had started it in the first place. Everything Allen had said was true; the boy had been a perfect angel, which was probably what bothered him the most.

"Says the guy who doesn't want to hear the voice that pisses him off yet provokes said voice into speaking" Allen retorted.

"Shut your freaking mouth" Kanda snapped and this time he really did hit himself. Allen was confused more than ever and his anxiety wasn't helping – the webs of tar-like uncertainty had woven itself into every single nerve ending and he was fearful of even stepping off the boat when they reached the port. The worst part was that he wasn't entirely sure as to why.

"Wait I didn't mean that" Kanda said quickly.

"What do you want from me Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Tell me why you've been acting so damn strange" Kanda said.

"I just want the mission to go smoothly, preferably without you yelling at me every five seconds to shut up. But it seems as though you'll yell at me either way" Allen said, eyes closing as the sea breeze brought with it the final rays of sunlight.

Allen was tired; he had been worrying so much over the past few days that he hadn't had a decent nights rest since he left the Order. Allen tipped precariously on the edge of the railing as his head swam.

"Oi be careful" Kanda said cursing himself for sounding so concerned. Loosing grip of his surroundings for a moment Allen slipped from the railing only to regain his bearings in warm, firm arms. "What the fuck was that?" Kanda snapped. He'd reacted before he had a chance to think, catching Allen before he came into contact with the hard wooden deck.

"Sorry, just a slight dizzy spell, I think I was up there too long" Allen said as he made to stand only to feel Kanda's arms tighten around him.

"As I have you here, you're going to explain to me why exactly you're so concerned with having this mission go by without a hitch" Kanda said "you never have a strategy or plan and you definitely don't ever consider protecting yourself when you're fighting."

"Damn it all, I have a bad feeling" Allen said.

"A bad feeling…you've been acting like a zombie for the past few days because you have a bad feeling? What kind of crap is that?" Kanda snapped.

"I'm a baka Moyashi remember" Allen drawled "I don't have enough sense to do anything right, so naturally I'd feel apprehensive about a mission of this nature." Kanda's eyes narrowed, something must be much more out of whack that Kanda had initially thought if Allen had referred to himself as _baka Moyashi._

"Something is seriously wrong with you" Kanda muttered as he lifted Allen up and hauled him back to their cabin. Allen was too shocked by the action to say or do anything. Not a good minute later they were in their room and Kanda had dumped Allen on the bed. Allen didn't move, remaining where he had been dumped while staring up at the ceiling in mild irritation.

"This is going to be sorted out right now" Kanda said as he pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Have you even read the case file?" Allen asked sighing.

"Of course I did brat" Kanda said, though reading had been more of skimming – he'd be so preoccupied arguing with Komui and then wondering about Allen.

"Then you know that the specifics of this mission are probably as vague as it gets. All the finders who were sent here went missing and it could be because of innocence, akuma or the race of extinct indigenous people" Allen said.

"Your point?" Kanda asked.

"I guess you could say I'm scared, for lack of a better term" Allen said as his silver eyes traced the lines in the ceiling, becoming more and more distant. 'Moyashi's scared, the kid who constantly puts his life in danger for everyone else is scared?' Kanda thought as he stared at Allen in silence. For some reason this revelation made Kanda want to protect Allen, it was a strange and unnatural feeling, it was something only Allen could bring out of him.

"Che, all this time you were just scared of going on this mission?" Kanda scoffed. He'd gotten his answer and now he wanted to get a rise out of the younger boy.

"Not going _on_ the mission" Allen pouted "just succeeding, if that makes any sense."

"No it doesn't, and don't worry about succeeding, if you really think I'll let you fuck up one of my missions you're dead wrong – literally. Then again I wouldn't assume a baka Moyashi could make sense let alone understand such simple logic" Kanda smirked as Allen fixed him with a cold glare. He'd sat up abruptly and his eyes softened as his head swam again, tipping forward into Kanda's arms.

Kanda froze as Allen leaned against him, head resting against his chest, body wobbly and somewhat flaccid. He'd instinctively put his hands up to steady Allen and he outstretched his arms 'till the pale boy was upright. Cobalt eyes studied the cloudy silver ones before him before standing and pushing Allen down onto the bed.

"You need to sleep" Kanda said dragging a sheet over the pale boy.

"Nggh Kanda" Allen groaned. The sound had caused a shock of electricity to shoot through Kanda's veins, heating his blood; of course he'd never admit that Allen's foggy mind and unintentional groan could have caused such a reaction in his body.

"What?" Kanda snapped harshly.

"Thank you" Allen whispered as his vision was overtaken by the darkness behind his eyelids. After having just denied that Allen had any sort of effect on him Kanda stiffened at the breathy little thank you that had fallen from Allen's dusty pink lips.

'It's only because he's been acting so crazy' Kanda reasoned weakly as he left Allen to sleep, busying himself with reading through the case file again but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just what worried the boy so much.

-----

As they stood in front the towering forest, lush greenery as far as the eye could see Allen felt the chills of something unearthly immersed in the humid air. They had docked at port a couple hours ago and had been led to the forest by a hesitant finder. Obviously he was aware that no one had returned from the assignments involving this forest and was weary of his chances of survival.

The two exorcists followed the finder through the dense forest, over fallen trees and streams to the edge of a clearing. Peering through the trees the finder pointed towards the village, fringing the crude circle of trees.

"That's the village" the finder said shakily.

"Is there anyone living here?" Kanda asked.

"No" the finder replied.

"Then why the fuck do you have us hiding in bushes?" Kanda snapped as he crossed the threshold between the forest and the town. Allen followed after him with the finder reluctantly bringing up the rear.

Straw huts were erected haphazardly throughout the clearing. Large clay pots lined the sides of the village homes filled to the brim with water, inside each hut were straw mats and crudely built furniture. There was no sign that the village encountered any sort of calamity before its extinction, which is what was the most troubling. Surely they village wouldn't look so untouched and perfectly preserved if there had been no one living there for centuries. And even if they hadn't there should have been at least a show of empty huts where the last inhabitants would have left the unsalvageable village. It was as though the people who had lived in this village just disappeared altogether, during their normal routines they just evaporated into mist or something of that nature.

Allen wandered off after feeling a chill run down his spine. Carefully inspecting a hut that he had been unconsciously drawn to he felt his stomach flip in disgust. Upon the roughly formed table there sat a familiar skeletal frame, to which a crying soul was chained. It didn't move, completely immobile save for the tears and the screams.

Activating his innocence Allen reached out to exorcise the akuma and set the soul free, but his hand passed right through it. Allen began to cry with it, cursed eye turning wildly causing the pain to increase. 'Why can't I do anything, why does it have no physical form?' Allen thought as he sobbed, unable to tear his gaze from the horrendous site.

"Moyashi what the hell are you doing over here, don't wander off like – " Kanda stopped short as he saw the anguished expression on the smaller boy's face. "What the heck is wrong with you, there's nothing here" Kanda surveyed the area for anything that may have upset his partner only to come up blank. Allen continued to cry as the screams got louder and the utterly piteous look of the chained soul burned with a purple miasma.

"Moyashi" Kanda called again grabbing Allen by the shoulders and forcibly spinning him to glare down into the teary silver eyes. "Pull yourself together" Kanda snapped as he gave Allen a stiff jerk.

"It's…I can't…how?" Allen sobbed as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively, body trembling with a mixture of fear and grief.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kanda snapped at the finder who looked on, completely petrified with the sight – how was he supposed to do anything if the exorcist everyone had their hopes on was bawling like a baby in an empty hut.

"I don't know" the finder said quickly turning from the scene, not wanting to see anymore of the young boy's breakdown.

"I can't help her" Allen cried "she's in so much pain and it's eating away at her soul and I can't help her!"

"What are you going on about, there's _nothing _here" Kanda said. Sure Allen's cursed eye was turning wildly about in a rather repulsive manner but as far as Kanda could see, there were no akuma in the area.

"Make it stop" Allen cried as he buried his face into Kanda's chest "please make the screaming stop."

"Moyashi, you better have a damn good explanation for this" Kanda growled as he steered Allen out of the hut to the fringe of the forest. Allen's hands were clenched tightly, knuckles white and small bleeding crescents in his palm. He had stopped crying, but that did little to convince Kanda that the boy was alright.

"Inside akuma there are spirits chained to the skeletal demon that the Earl creates…she was there just the trapped soul…the physical body…she didn't have one…she's just sitting there…crying and screaming and begging to be freed…I couldn't do anything…my hand passed right through her" Allen made out slowly, his eyes were still wide and fearful though his cursed eye had deactivated and the spirit no longer sat in front of him.

"You're talking nonsense" Kanda said "how can there be an akuma without a body?"

"She's in so much pain" Allen whispered as blurry silver eyes stared past everything. Kanda had taken him away from the source but Allen could see nothing but those hollow eyes and the heavy chains. The screams resounded in his head making his world spin and contort angrily.

"Look at me!" Kanda snapped, crouching in front of Allen. "Whatever it is you saw doesn't matter, nothing will come of you crying here. We have a mission to do, so calm the fuck down." Allen nodded weakly, Kanda's voice being his grounding anchor to sanity.

"Are you alright now?" Kanda asked after Allen had calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry" Allen said as he somehow managed to get a hold of himself.

"Don't be sorry, just don't let it happen again" Kanda scowled, fighting down the urge to attempt to comfort the small boy who looked all too fragile there amongst the dank forest underbrush.

"She really was there" Allen whispered.

"I don't care if there was something there or not" Kanda said standing "but whatever the heck is wrong, you better fix it now."

"Stay here with him" Kanda said as he passed the finder. Allen's eyes followed Kanda down an overgrown path, until he'd lost sight of the older male to the dark forest.

"Um Walker" the finder said drawing Allen's attention "are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm sorry if I worried you" Allen said pasting on his award winning smile that instantly put the finder at ease. It was odd to say the least, the feeling of serenity that calmed his once tense and frightened nerves. Even stranger was that such a look could have come from the one who had caused most of that fearful apprehension.

"There's a gorge not too far from here, we should check it out" Kanda said as he returned to the village. The first thing he noticed was the smile that lit Allen's features; it was so out of place that Kanda wanted to slap it off his face.

"Kanda, about earlier I – " Allen was cut of by a sharp glare from the Japanese male.

"I don't give a fuck, so just shut up and try not to get into trouble" Kanda snapped taking a seat against a tree to Allen's left, head bowed, Mugen in his lap. Allen remained silent as his eyes fell to the ground in front of him.

'I should go back' Allen thought his heart clenching painfully as the haunting face resurfaced in his minds eye. 'I have to do something for her.'

'I've seen the kid cry before so why does it bother me so much?' Kanda wondered as his breathing evened out. 'That look on his face was just so damn pathetic. First he acts all paranoid on the way here and then he starts seeing things that no one else can see. A bad feeling…he sure called that one.'

------

It was late, indicative only by the complete darkness that blanketed the village. Allen was once again standing in front of the drab little hut. He'd woken from a fitful sleep to the sound of whimpering and a hoarse voice calling his name.

_Allen Walker, you save our kind._

Allen's skin crawled with unease as he tentatively took a step closer to the hut. His breath hitched in his throat as he passed into the hut to see the horror stricken face of the akuma.

_Free me._

"Where is your body?" Allen asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. Tears were biting at his eyes, threatening to spill their salty rivulets of grief down his porcelain face.

_Help me._

Hollow blackened eyes begged for a salvation that Allen too wished to see. Allen reached out, cursed hand attempting to caress the pained spirit, wishing she had a form he could shatter in order to free her. But his hand met nothing and the pain steadily grew, twisting, churning and contorting within every fiber of his being.

_You exist for our sake._

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Kanda asked harshly from the doorway of the hut. He'd woken from his light sleep to see that Allen was gone. After convincing himself that he really couldn't care less about the white haired boy, Kanda allowed himself to go to retrieve him. It was just for some peace of mind, a means to sate his curiosity and nothing more.

_Save me._

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, angry that he'd been ignored. Allen didn't move. He remained with his arm outstretched towards the air above the table.

_Ahhhhhh!_

Allen let out a blood curdling scream as his knees gave out beneath him. Kanda was at his side in an instant, pulling Allen into him. Bloody tears streaked down the left side of Allen's face as he screamed and thrashed wildly in Kanda's arms.

"Hey calm down" Kanda said as he restrained Allen, keeping the boy flush against him. Kanda groaned at the warm body writhing against his. "Allen, stop moving!" Allen's movements ceased at the harsh command but the bloody tears refused to stop. Allen's screaming faded into heavy pants, he was hyperventilating and if he didn't stop he'd soon pass out.

"Allen listen to me carefully" Kanda said "close your eyes." Allen continued staring at the place on the above the table "I said to close your damn eyes!" silver eyes fell shut, cringing at the order.

"Count your breaths, five seconds in and then five seconds out" Kanda instructed as his grip tightened around Allen. Allen's breathing slowly returned to normal and his heart rate evened out as he curled into the strong embrace.

"You're going to stand with me, but do _not_ open your eyes" Kanda said as he slowly pulled Allen up with him and backed out of the hut. Once outside Kanda steered Allen a few yards away from the hut and sat down, bringing the boy with him.

"You can open your eyes now" Kanda said as he brushed the bloody tears from Allen's cheek carefully. Allen flinched at the touch causing Kanda to pull back his hand.

"What exactly possessed you to come back here?" Kanda asked.

"She was calling me, I had to try and do something" Allen whispered.

"Baka Moyashi" Kanda grumbled. "Stay away from here. You can't do anything about it so quit getting yourself worked up. This time you even fucked up your eye. Can you see through it?" Allen was silent and still against Kanda's chest.

"Answer me brat"' Kanda snapped, Allen tensed up at the harsh tone but nodded.

"It's just a bit blurry" Allen said. Kanda sighed, hands falling to his side, allowing Allen the freedom to move as he pleased. The white haired boy didn't move, feeling a kind of safety in Kanda's arms that he vaguely remembered from his time traveling around with Mana. The only difference was the stirring feeling he felt in his blood at the proximity between him and the normally stoic Japanese male.

"You going to move?" Kanda asked after a few minutes had gone by.

"Oh yes…of course…I'm sorry" Allen stuttered as he scrambled to his feet awkwardly. Kanda cocked a brow, a smirk turning his mouth ever so slightly as he watched the boy in amused fascination. Allen's cheeks were dusted pink, bloody streaks marred the left side of his face and his bangs stuck to his damp skin – his hair had gotten quite long – that abashed look sent tingles of electricity shooting through Kanda's body.

"Why can't I save her?" Allen asked softly as chrome glanced back towards the direction of the hut.

"Oi, let it go" Kanda warned. When Allen didn't immediately turn his gaze Kanda reached forward and spun the boy to face him "let it go" Kanda repeated, cobalt eyes boring into the silver ones above him.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me" Allen said softly, blush darkening slightly.

"You should get some rest; I'm not putting this mission on hold because you're having breakdowns left, right and center" Kanda said seriously, almost regretting it at the overly piteous look that glassed across Allen's features before being masked by an uncertain smile.

"Yeah, the faster we solve this the faster we get to go back to the Order" Allen shifted nervously.

"Do you intend to sleep while standing up?" Kanda asked as he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. Allen looked at him for a moment before taking a seat to Kanda's right and following suit, silver eyes falling shut.

-------

Morning came with streams of light flitting through the treetops, it did little to illuminate the dreary forest floor but it was an improvement from the blanket of darkness that came with the night. Kanda woke to see Allen curled up at his side. The completely serene expression on the boy's face once again made the sinews of his heart twist with an unknown emotion.

"Oi, wake up" Kanda said as he rested a hand on Allen's head. When the boy didn't stir, Kanda stroked his fingers through the silky white hair, reveling in the feeling.

"Nngh Mana" Allen mumbled groggily as he moved into the touch. Kanda froze; a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he pulled his hand away. 'Who the hell is Mana?' Kanda felt annoyance and anger building within him at the thought of some person causing Allen to make such a sound in his sleep. Almost immediately after thinking that Kanda berated himself for his stupidity, 'it has nothing to do with me. I don't care who the brat is thinking about.'

"Fucking hell, wake up!" Kanda snapped, unable to control the jealousy that was turning his heart. Allen's silver eyes shot open in shock as he scrambled into a sitting position. The wide and panicked look in his eyes made that want, that need to protect him burn in Kanda's heart.

"Come on Moyashi, you've slept long enough" Kanda said as he began walking away without another word or glance back – he knew Allen would follow.

"Where's the finder?" Allen asked, noting the absence of the male.

"Che" Kanda didn't know where the finder had disappeared to which didn't bother him in the least but he figured that it would bother Allen quite a bit.

"Kanda what if he's in trouble?" Allen looked for any trace of the man or a struggle.

"Then he's an idiot like you, now shut up and come on" Kanda snapped.

"But-" Allen was cut of by a harsh glare his way.

"I don't give a crap what you're about to say. We're on a fucking mission but you don't seem to understand that" Kanda said "finders die all the time, if he wasn't able to call for help or hold off whatever it was until we got back then its his own fault."

"You came for me" Allen said softly, eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"And now I wish I hadn't" Kanda said, ending the conversation and walked off towards the chasm. 'Damn brat makes everything so difficult' Kanda thought 'but that look in his eyes just now…che what do I care.'

"Then you shouldn't have" Allen muttered quietly as feelings of sadness washed over him. He didn't know why Kanda's words affected him so much or why he felt so safe in his strong embrace. He didn't know why but somewhere along the way he'd become desperate for Kanda's approval. And when the older male had sought him out, not once but twice, anchoring him to sanity Allen had been really happy. But such happiness was short lived, as always Kanda would ruin it with his cold attitude and condescending demeanor.

'If you were just going to regret it, you should have left me alone' Allen thought sadly 'stop taunting me with hope that you know you won't allow me to have.' Taking a final look at where the finder should have been Allen followed after Kanda into the bush.

The path was simple, downtrodden earth from centuries of use and overhanging nets of moss. At the end of the path Allen came upon the edge of a large hole in the earth. Peering over the edge Allen swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, there was nothing but a deep black void and no way to tell how deep it was or what lay at its bottom.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Kanda was instantly on guard, Mugen drawn and ready for an attack. Allen too had turned, innocence activated. He was a bit weary to put his back to the large gap in the earth but he fought down the discomfort and scanned the surrounding. The sounds grew louder and closer, then a finder stumbled through the bush, head faced to the ground, eyes shaded by brown locks of hair.

"What the hell, it's just you" Kanda muttered sheathing Mugen.

"You're alright!" Allen exclaimed with relief as he walked forward a smile upon his pale features "where'd you go?" the finder didn't respond. Confused, Allen placed a hand on the man's shoulder and tilted his head to the side trying to see the man's face.

"Sinful" the finder mumbled, voice cracking as a twisted grin formed on his face.

"What was that?" Allen asked. Silver eyes widened and a strangled yelp escaped pale lips as Allen stumbled away from the finder, landing with a soft thud a few feet away. The finder had lifted his head, bangs falling to the side. There were bloody sockets where his eyes should have been, crimson fluid streaking down his cheeks and face contorted into a maniacal grin.

Kanda turned when he heard Allen yelp and though his face remained impassive, his eyes reflected his disgust.

"Sinners must be punished" the man said laughing as other finders emerged from the bushes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kanda snapped looking around at the lot of finders who all wore the same crazed expression, with their eyes gouged out.

"Drenched in sin" a finder called from Allen's left as he scrambled to his feet.

"Saturated with vile emotions" a finder called from Kanda's right, his scowl grew in intensity as he pointed Mugen at the finder menacingly.

"Dirty"

"Filthy"

"Sickening"

"Disgusting"

"Repulsive"

The voices of the finders continued to chorus as they edged closer to the two exorcists.

"Are they still alive Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Does it matter?" responded as he slashed Mugen through the closest finder. The blade had no blood on it and the finder continued to smile and walk forward as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just been cut in half.

"If that's any indication then yes, it probably does matter" Allen said dully, causing Kanda to shoot him a glare.

"Now would be a good time to shut your damn mouth" Kanda snapped. Despite the situation he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face from hearing Allen revert to his normal behavior, if only for that one moment.

"Punish the unclean things"

"Make suffer, the sinners"

The finders stepped closer, ever closer until Allen and Kanda had backed up to the edge of the chasm. 'Too much weird stuff is happening in this place' Kanda thought bitterly as he glanced down at the fall into the darkness, if he could he'd have liked to avoid it but at the rate things were going it seemed there was little choice in the matter.

"Let the gods decide their fates"

"Into the Devil's Chalice"

"Die unholy creatures"

A wind swept through the forest, passed between the finders and knocked both Allen and Kanda into the chalice. The two were swallowed by the unforgiving darkness, and the earths fangs closed around them.

------

"Nngh" Allen woken to see splotches of white and black in his vision, his head was spinning and his body ached. "What happened?" Silver eyes scanned the dense darkness as he tried to focus through the fog of his mind. An image of the finders flashed through Allen's mind and he remembered what had happened, they had found the finders who had gone mission, well it was actually the other way around. Then there was a wind, a strong wind that knocked him backwards and he fell. There had been nothing to grab onto and he had crash landed, then everything had gone black.

"Kanda" Allen whispered as he sat up, a wave of nauseas overtaking his body as he flopped back onto the ground. 'God I hope he's alright' Allen thought as he made an attempt at sitting again, though much slower this time. Allen took in his pitch black surroundings before looking up to see the barest hint of light glistening across a shinny glass-like surface.

"Devil's Chalice huh?" Allen looked around again as he stood on wobbly legs. His eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness and he was able to make out some of the objects surrounding him. There were trees, large gnarled roots ruptured the earth and there were bushes and mossy curtains. In many ways it was just like being up on the forest floor, but no sun could reach past the glassy shield, it stands to reason that without sun these plants shouldn't be there, not alive in the least.

Allen sucked in a breath as he carefully made his way towards the right; Kanda had been to his right when they'd fallen. It was a long shot but it was the only clue he had to work with. 'Kanda, please be alright' Allen thought as he stumbled over upturned roots and prickly plants.

------

"Damn it all" Kanda growled. He'd fallen and had just laid there for a few minutes while his body healed. He was worried about Allen, he told himself that he should be more concerned with where he was and how to get out but his mind kept returning to images of a smiling white haired brat.

There was no light and it took awhile for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness. Pushing himself up Kanda walked to his left, treading through the rough earth in search of his baka Moyashi – like hell he'd let Allen die in a place like this.

------

Allen was sure by now he had managed to get himself quite beat up, if the sticky, metallic smelling liquid running down the side of his head and his hands and arms were any indication. He heard rustling ahead of him and a smile broke out onto his face as he hastened his pace.

"Kanda" Allen called moving towards the sound only to trip over a particularly large root into a pool of glowing water. A loud splash broke the surface of the water as Allen dragged himself back onto the roots. Now that he was out of the water he took the time to observe it – the water was emitting a soft greenish-blue glow which illuminated the area. There was nothing in the water as far as Allen could see. Silver eyes raising from the waters surface he almost chocked on a scream that tore through him at the akuma souls chained up to the trees on the far embankment. The same dull broken, horrifying creatures as the one that had been in the village, but these were moving, twisting and turning, chafing against the chains holding them captive.

They ceased their futile movements as their hollow gazes turned on Allen. His cursed eye began to spiral wildly and Allen felt his heart wrenching with disgust and pity. Allen's breaths quickened and his heart rate increased. Forcing himself to look away he ran back through the forest. He didn't know how far he'd run or for how long but when he stopped he bent over, clutching at his stomach as he threw up, feeling even more sickened by the retching sounds he was making.

After tuning his stomach completely inside out Allen slumped against a tree eyes clenched shut as he willed his heart to stop racing. "Kanda" Allen sobbed quietly as he hugged his knees to his chest rocking himself back and forth, hoping the repetitive motion would be enough to calm him.

-----

"Allen" Kanda rushed into the clearing looking left and right for the boy, he'd heard the strangled scream that could belong to no one but the silver eyed enigma that was Allen Walker. "Shit" Kanda cursed as he realized the clearing was empty and he'd missed the boy. 'What could have made him cry out like that?' Kanda thought as he surveyed the illuminated area. Taking in the damp roots across the pond Kanda made his way in that direction, determination shining in dark cobalt eyes.

-----

Allen couldn't stop his tears from falling, there was just too much pressure on his mind from seeing all those spirits, struggling and crying for their freedom. He didn't want to see them, he didn't want to see the akuma, he didn't want to have to share their pain and suffering. It was driving him crazy.

-----

Kanda followed the dampened trail through the forest and sighed in relief as he heard a soft sobbing. Brushing aside the mossy curtains he took in the small figure curled up amongst twisted roots.

"Moyashi" Kanda said calling the boy's attention to himself as he walked over and pulled the startled boy into his arms. "Baka, always getting yourself in trouble" Kanda muttered as he felt trembling hands fist into the folds of his clothing.

"Kanda" Allen's voice cracked as he moved into the embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of the older males' neck, taking comfort in the soft musky smell of his skin.

"What happened?" Kanda asked as he the boy began to calm in his arms.

"More akuma, they were chained to the trees on the embankment of a pond" Allen mumbled into Kanda's neck. The sensation caused Kanda to stiffen as heat built in his veins, pooling in his lower abdomen.

"I didn't see anything there, were they like the one in the village?" Kanda questioned, forcing his voice to sound unstrained. Allen nodded, damp white hair brushing against a pale neck. Kanda thanked the darkness for hiding his blush.

After a short eternity Allen had cried himself to sleep in the samurai's arms. Sighing, Kanda switched their positions so his back was to the tree and Allen was leaning into him, head against his chest, pale hands loosely curled in his jacket and legs still bent to his chest – like a small child. Kanda brushed away the tears that marred the porcelain skin.

Kanda stroked his hand through Allen's hair and pulled back to see a damp rust red on his skin. Tilting Allen a bit Kanda growled as he noted the wound on the boy's head. It had probably been a result of the fall, like the bluish-black bruises that probably ran across his back. Pressing his lips into the white silk of Allen's hair Kanda silently vowed to protect the boy and get him out of this nightmarish hell hole.

------

"Kanda, I don't think you'll be able to get out just because you try continually" Allen said softly as said male tumbled back into the pit. After Allen had woken Kanda led him towards the wall of their prison and scaled to the top, Allen at his side, only to be pitched down into the darkness again by an unknown, invisible force.

"Then what do you propose?" Kanda asked turning his frustration to the boy, nestled in a set of roots. Allen was silent as his gaze fell to the ground. "Che" Kanda began to climb again.

_A shrine._

Allen looked around for the source of the voice that suddenly invaded his thoughts. There wasn't anything as far as he could see.

_Through the forest, there's a shrine._

"Who's there?" Allen asked standing. Kanda glanced down at hearing Allen's voice only to see the boy looking around.

"Oi, Moyashi" Kanda called drawing Allen's attention to him "everything alright down there?"

"There's somebody here, I think" Allen said "I heard a voice." Kanda looked at him questioningly as he dropped down beside Allen, resting a hand on his shoulder.

_Behind the shrine there's a ladder._

Kanda's eyes widened slightly as he too began to survey the area, having heard the voice.

_It leads out of this place._

"Where is this shrine?" Kanda asked, he'd think about where the voice was from and what it was doing infiltrating his thoughts later. Now that he was getting answers he needed to get as much as possible.

_It's the only way out of this place._

"I get it. Now where the hell is it?" Kanda snapped impatiently.

_Through the forest, through the trees, through the nightmare._

"Cut the crap and give me a straight answer" Kanda growled.

_Follow the river._

"What river?" Allen asked.

_Travel during the day alone. _

"Why?" Allen asked.

_The night is their time, they walk this place and taunt and twist and deceive._

"What the hell?" Kanda was getting tired of the cryptic messages.

_This is the crossroads between your world and mine. _

"A spirit junction" Allen whispered in understanding.

_The shrine, go to the shrine._

"Many thanks" Allen glanced up through the darkness to the barest flicker of light splayed across the rocks.

"You care to explain your revelation?" Kanda asked following the silver gaze, seeing nothing of significance.

"We just got our directions out of here" Allen said a smile on his face.

"And the plan?" Kanda asked.

"We find and follow the river to the shrine, we only travel during the day" Allen said.

"That's it?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"Well there is nothing else is there?" Allen said.

"You are so damn naïve" Kanda growled "you'll believe anything won't you? If I told you that this was all a dream you'd just smile that damn annoying smile of yours and wait to wake up." Kanda's felt a clenching in his heart as the smile faded from Allen's face.

"I'm sorry" Allen said "I'm sorry I'm so naïve and I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you. Bear with me this once and when we get back to the Order I promise you won't see me anymore."

This bothered Kanda more than he'd have liked, gripping Allen's shoulders glaring heatedly down at the younger boy.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to see you again baka" Kanda snapped and probably against his better judgment he pulled Allen's lithe frame against his. "You're just so damn frustrating." Allen flushed red at the embrace and felt a fluttering in his chest.

'Again he teases me with his warmth' Allen thought dully as he pulled away, gazing anywhere but at the young samurai.

"We probably don't have much time before night falls so let's find that river" Allen said walking away from Kanda. Conflicted cobalt eyes followed after the pale boy, he was screwing everything up, he wanted to protect Allen yet he was constantly hurting him because of his stupid pride.

-----

They had found the river fairly easily and followed until complete darkness set over them. Allen had curled into a ball amidst a set of roots. Kanda watched from a few yards away. They hadn't spoken since they had set out to find the river. It was a tense and chocking silence. Kanda would have given anything at that moment for Allen to begin speaking, even if it was to insult him.

With the darkening sky came an eerie glow upon the river as reality bent. Silver eyes widened as Allen watched the world around him contort. Kanda too saw the bending reality and strode to Allen's side. The boy had buried his face in his arms and jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. No words were exchanged.

Once again Allen found comfort and safety in Kanda's arms. He reveled in it for he knew it, like the twisted illusions of this world spilling into the next, would be gone in the morning.

-----

"_Nngh Kanda" Allen groaned as the Japanese male nipped at his neck. Pale fingers tangled in long silky navy strands. Kanda made a soft guttural sound as he trailed his lips down a pale neck across a chest and over a firm abdomen. _

"_Ghaah" Allen yelped as Kanda found a particularly sensitive spot._

"_Baka Moyashi" Kanda muttered, breath ghosting over delicate skin._

"_Kan...nngh" Allen moaned as the building heat in his nether regions was cupped. _

"_Mmmm you taste good" Kanda's voice, teased dizzied senses._

"_In a war there is no place for lovers. On a mission there is no place for distraction. Weakness breeds disaster. Allen Walker, you bring this upon yourself."_

Allen woke with a start, face flushed and body hot. 'What the heck was that?' Allen thought as he slipped from Kanda's arms to sit by the river's edge. A quick glance towards the sky told Allen it was daytime.

Allen was painfully aware that his dream had not only, made certain the feelings that had been brewing within him, but had caused the tightening in his pants. While worrying over how to deal with his problem Allen was startled as he saw Kanda's reflection behind him and tumbled into the cold water.

'Well at least that takes care of my immediate problem' Allen though as he surfaced, silver eyes staring into amused cobalt ones.

"Did I startle you?" Kanda smirked as he crouched at the edge of the river. Allen pouted, not willing to dignify such a question with an answer. What he didn't expect though, was the hand that was offered to him. The deviant in the back of his mind told him to pull Kanda in to wipe the smirk from the older male's face, but Allen outstretched his hand, allowing Kanda to pull him from the water.

"Let's go" Kanda said gesturing for them to continue walking alongside the river. Nodding Allen followed, stumbling over roots creeping towards the water. Kanda caught him before he fell and without a word, laced a hand in Allen's and leading him through the darkness. Allen fought down the fluttery feeling that filled his chest as he depended on the older male, a fierce light in the blanket of darkness.

They walked for hours, passing through the unruly nightmarish terrain. Allen stopped, pulling his hand from Kanda's as his cursed eye activated and was once again stuck staring into the hollow eyes of the akuma spirits.

"Oi, why'd you stop?" Kanda turned to see the panicked face of the boy before him and made to move closer only for Allen to step away. "Is there something here?" silver eyes shimmered as Allen turned his back on Kanda.

"Don't turn your back on me" Kanda growled growing annoyed.

"Leave me alone" Allen said, voice strained as he turned again.

"Like hell I- " Kanda was cut of by a strangled yelp from the pale boy.

"I can't help you! I'm sorry I really am but I…don't look at me like that" Allen turned again and Kanda caught sight of the bloody tears trailing out of the cursed eye. 'He's not talking to me' Kanda thought in realization.

"Come on" Kanda said grabbing Allen's hand again and forcing him to follow. 'I'm so damn useless' Allen thought as the tears refused to stop, faces haunting him from all sides, chains clanking amongst the wails and cries of agony. 'I really would die down here if Kanda wasn't here with me' Allen's grip unconsciously tightened on Kanda's hand. Kanda spared a glance at the younger male.

'What the hell does he see?' Kanda wondered. "Close your eyes" Kanda snapped. Allen's weary eyes met his "trust me." Kanda almost smiled when Allen's eyes closed giving his full reliance.

'The only thing to do is to get to the shrine as fast as possible and get him out of this place' Kanda thought as he hastened his strides. Allen was having a difficult time keeping up with his eyes closed and the steps so quick. In one swift movement Kanda scooped Allen up in his arms, holding the boy close to his chest. Allen's eyes opened in shock as he stared up at Kanda's face. Sharp cut features and the default scowl upon his features.

"Did I say you could open your eyes Moyashi?" Kanda asked smirking at the startled look on Allen's face. Blushing Allen buried his face in Kanda's chest.

"Are they gone?" Kanda asked, it had been about an hour and he slowed his pace. Allen looked around and nodded as he was put down.

Allen was silent for a few minutes as Kanda continued to walk alongside the river. Allen followed behind him silently.

"Kanda, why do you-" Allen was cut off by a sharp glare.

"Don't ask stupid questions" Kanda snapped. 'The last thing I need is the brat finding out that I care about him much more than I let on' Kanda thought dully 'he'd never accept it.'

'He doesn't care' Allen thought bitterly 'he'd never accept me.'

------

"Are you sure you can see?" Kanda asked skeptically as Allen washed the blood from his face in the river. Every time he'd see the akuma spirits that he couldn't help his cursed eye would start to cry blood. It seemed as thought his eye had been strained too much. Allen felt a throbbing in his head as images flashed through his mind and he had begun to cry blood again.

He wasn't sobbing or screaming nor was he crying with his normal eye, it was as though half of him was dying. Crying incarnadine anguish he'd begun to rub at it wishing for it to stop.

"It's fine" Allen said as he splashed his face with more water.

"You're not very convincing" Kanda said.

"Really, it doesn't even hurt" Allen said a lopsided smile painting his features. Kanda cupped Allen's chin, tilting his face to the side and pressed along the cursed mark just below Allen's eye and sighed when the boy winced, eye snapping shut as more blood trailed from it.

"Lying to me isn't going to help you any" Kanda said as he let go of Allen letting the boy wash the new set of blood from his face.

"Well, stopping to help me every second isn't helping you get out of here any faster either" Allen said smiling up at Kanda. Chrome eyes widened a fraction as Allen pulled Kanda out of the way of gnarled roots that ruptured the earth near the water's edge.

"What the fuck?" Kanda grunted turning to see the moving branches. Two pairs of eyes darted to the skies to see the lack of sunlight – it was night.

"How long has it been night?" Allen asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know" Kanda said as he moved out of the way of another homicidal tree. Allen moved away from the river's edge, avoiding the contortions of the forest that surrounded them. The two began to see ghostly apparitions.

_Humans?_

_It's been a long time since any of those have been through_ here.

Laughter split from grinning devils. Gaunt skeletal figures with devious grins stared though black voided eyes, tattered clothing hanging from their mangled bodies as they ran along the moving roots.

_Shall we play with them?_

_Oh yes, yes, games._

_How's about it tall, dark and handsome care to play a game with us, the stakes aren't high._

A female spirit sauntered over to Kanda, trailing an icy finger along his jaw seductively. Kanda pointed Mugen menacingly at the laughing spirit.

_Well that's no fun, how 'bout you sweetheart. Want to play a game? I'll show you to the shrine if you win._

The spirit slid up Allen's back, forcing ice through his nerves. Allen perked up at the sound of this but reminded himself that it was night and there was nothing right about this place at night.

"Don't touch him" Kanda snapped pulling Allen against him protectively.

"K-k-kanda" Allen flushed.

_Hahaha looks like those two are already something of an item. Maybe you'll get a chance to get off on watching them screw._

_Shut up you fool._

"Watch your fucking mouth" Kanda growled angrily.

_How's about this then, play my game and I blind your lover from the demons that plague these woods._

Kanda seemed to actually be considering it, after all it would help Allen out, and maybe his eye would stop bleeding long enough for them to get out.

"Don't listen to them Kanda" Allen said softly. Kanda looked down at the boy in his arms.

_Or you kid, play my game and I help with your lovers curse. I can't take it away but I can replenish all those fallen petals. _

"Curse? Kanda what's she talking about?" Allen looked up at Kanda who grunted in response ignoring Allen's question.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Kanda snarled.

"Kanda" Allen said again pushing out of the male's arms.

"It's nothing" Kanda snapped.

"It's not _nothing_ if you're so concerned about it" Allen said.

"Shut up!" Kanda's tolerance had worn thin.

_Hmmm trouble in paradise…or well this is as far from paradise as you can get._

"This curse, is your life in danger?" Allen asked looking at Kanda seriously.

"Shut up Moyashi, I'm warning you" Kanda's eyes narrowed into a glare at the spirit who caused this.

"What's the game?" Allen asked turning his attention from a now furious Kanda.

"You fucking imbecile" Kanda grabbed Allen's hand spinning him so they were face to face.

_It's a simple game, I ask three questions and you answer them truthfully. I'll know if you're lying. You win and I restore his lost time, but if you loose you'll be mine._

"Don't be fucking stupid, there's no way in hell he'd agree to such terms" Kanda said but Allen was angry and he was foolish when it came to his own life.

_Do we have a deal?_

"I'll tell you about it" Kanda said after seeing no other way out of the problem. What he couldn't understand though was how the damn spirit knew so much about him.

"So there is something to tell?" Allen asked.

"You're the one who said not to listen to them. Try taking your own damn advice!" Kanda said, voice rough and feral.

_He might tell you, but that won't erase the time he's lost._

"Shut the fuck up wench" Kanda snapped.

_I could make that pain of his grow ten fold, don't test me boy._

As if on cue Allen began to cry blood again, as his memories were stirred around, seeing only the akuma and feeling only their pain.

"Allen" Kanda caught the boy before he fell to the ground, hands covering his cursed eye. "Stop this right now!"

_Do we have a deal? Just three questions and three answers, no tricks._

_Maybe you should split them, a question each and then they both have to answer the last one._

The male spirit began to laugh again as he pranced about on the river bank.

_Hmm not as much fun but I'm willing to compromise. So how's about it?_

"We're not making any deals with you" Kanda said.

"Can you really help him?" Allen asked.

"Oi what are you-" Kanda was cut off.

_But of course._

"I don't need any help" Kanda shook Allen violently trying to shake the boy's brain into working properly.

"What's the first qu-" Kanda slapped Allen, an angry red mark appearing on the pale skin.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I swear if you don't get that damn idea out of your head now I will personally do you the favor of knocking you until you don't even remember your name" Kanda growled dangerously.

_Your mask rarely falters kid, but it's eating you alive. Those things you see and the things you hear are enough to drive anyone mad. Now my first question for you is why you hide behind that smiling mask?_

"He didn't agree to anything" Kanda snapped.

"Because they'd all hate me if they saw the real me, I'm not a good person and I'm not their savior. There's nothing I want more than to lie down and die but I made a promise a long time ago that I'd keep walking forward. The only way I can stomach living in this world surrounded by people is to keep up pretenses" Allen said unflinchingly.

Kanda was taken aback by Allen's response as his hands fell away from the boy's shoulders.

_Good, good. Now on to the second question, you're confl-_

"I believe the next question is mine" Kanda said. Shocked silver eyes found his cobalt ones.

_Hmm, don't want your lover to go it alone huh? _

"Don't fucking patronize me, ask your damn question" Kanda said.

_Ok then, you act like a cold hearted bastard with a stick up his ass, claiming you don't give a damn about anyone else, but that isn't exactly true is it?_

"This is a war, people don't last long in wars and it makes no sense getting close to people only to loose them to some stupid battle" Kanda said bluntly "but I do care, little brats like him just don't give up bothering me and I can't help but become attached to them. And as much as I hate to admit it I would kill _anyone_ who fucked around with them" the threat was well placed and made the spirits laugh.

_Well then for the last question, you both have to answer. If you had only a couple breaths left down here in this hell hole, what would you say?_

There was silence between the two exorcists and Allen sighed deciding he might as well get it over with.

"I'd say that-" Allen started.

_Say it to him._

With a knowing smirk the woman gestured towards Kanda. Allen flushed red as he faced the Japanese male.

"I've always admired you. You're strong and beautiful and you don't take shit from anyone. I don't know when but I think…I _know_ I fell for you. I've never felt safer than in your arms" Allen turned his head to the side.

'He loves me?' Kanda's thoughts were spiraling out of control.

_Your turn, what would you say with your last breath and remember I'll know if you're lying._

"I…fuck this" Kanda growled pulling Allen forward, pressing his lips against Allen's. Silver eyes widened in shock as electricity raced through his veins. Kanda trailed his tongue over Allen's bottom lip and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss when the smaller boy gasped.

_Well that was unexpected._

_You're telling me, I can read minds and I didn't even see that one coming._

When Kanda pulled away he was looking down into dazed silver eyes. Allen leaned against Kanda for support, his legs feeling like jelly.

"You satisfied?" Kanda glared at the spirit as he held Allen close to him.

_Well actually yes…I didn't really intend to let you go but since you entertained me well enough you can go where you please. _

_That's the best you're going to get too, because all she can do is read minds._

"Then you better get yourself fucking far away from here" Kanda growled.

_Don't' be so angry, I'll even give you a little helper. When you get to the ladder, don't climb it unless the sun is touching the top of the rope. _

_It's been fun._

No sooner were those words said had the spirits ran off laughing leaving Allen and Kanda in silence.

"Daybreak should just be a couple of hours away" Kanda said leading Allen away from the river's edge into the mess of roots.

"Kanda I-" Allen was cut of by a slender finger against his lips.

"You don't have to say anything" Kanda said smirking as he pressed his lips to the crown of Allen's head.

-----

Morning found Allen curled up in Kanda's arms amongst the large, twisted tree roots. The two walked the final stretch of river to the shrine without incident. It was crudely fashioned, smooth stone pillars made up the support, weatherworn and free of blemish. Shabby, rotting wood climbed to a peak where a paper spell dangled, blowing lightly, warmed as though being breathed upon. From behind two dilapidated wooden doors a soft greenish-blue glow, like that on the waters, emanated.

The small decrepit little shrine stood in all its demonic glory and sure enough behind it hung a rope ladder. Allen walked up to the shrine and touched the worn wood, 'it's crying' he thought as he pulled his hand away. Pale fingers grasped the handles to the door and pulled them open, a small black and gold, ceramic egg sat within the lonely shrine. The glow dissipated yet even in the darkness the black of the crafted item shone its dark liquid ebony.

'No innocence' Allen thought 'what could have caused this, is it really just a spirit junction and nothing else?' Silver eyes couldn't break from the object, Allen found himself staring into a hell more deadly and beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Crimson eyes flashed open in his mind, staring directly into his soul, burning through everything that he was and everything he had yet to be. The pressure on his heart threatened to split him, torn open from the inside out, yet such strife was suppressed to the far reaches of his mind, body numb with a strange asphyxiating apprehension.

"If you're done paying your respects to the demon that got us stuck in this hell hole" Kanda said the implication heavy in his voice as he walked around the shrine.

"Sorry, I'm coming" Allen said, the spell on him broken as shut the shrine doors and followed Kanda to the ladder, looking up its length to the sparse light that broke through the edge of the darkness.

"Go on" Kanda said gesturing for Allen to start climbing. Allen sighed and cautiously climbed the first few rungs, making sure it hadn't rotted with age. After deeming it at least somewhat safe Allen began to climb at a more relaxed pace, Kanda following after him.

'Those crimson eyes' Allen thought as he felt his body freeze and his throat was seized by a metallic hand. Allen found himself looking into crimson eyes that mirrored those that had infiltrated his mind.

"Oi keep moving" Kanda said when Allen stopped suddenly.

"Kanda, there's…"Allen began to choke, one hand let go of the ladder flying to his throat as the other began to slip from the rung.

_You will make a perfect vessel._

'That voice, the same from that time' Allen thought as he lost function of his motor skills.

"What is it?" Kanda asked cursing as blood spattered his face and Allen tumbled back. Kanda caught the boy in one arm noting the gaping hole in his gut and the darkening bruises around his pale neck. "What the fuck?" Kanda looked up the ladder to see a grinning akuma – he could see it meaning it was normal and had form – it had a form so he could kill it.

Kanda shifted Allen so the boy was on his back and climbed.

"Hold on tight, it won't be long until we reach the top" Kanda said "just hold on 'till then Allen. Just do that for me." Allen nodded weakly as he struggled to remain conscious against the invading presence.

Kanda scaled the ladder and unsheathed Mugen piercing it into the laughing akuma, it didn't seem to expect the attack or even care that it had just been destroyed – laughing 'till it exploded. Kanda wasted no more time thinking over the oddity of the creature and climbed out of the Chalice and laid Allen on his back, ripping strips from his coat he wrapped the wound tightly.

"Don't die on me brat, we didn't make it through all that just for you to die at the last length" Kanda said as Allen's breathing became labored and sporadic.

_Don't worry child, I'll take good care of him for you. _

"Ka…n…da" Allen coughed blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"The blood's already stopping you're going to be fine" Kanda said applying more pressure to the wound. Tears began to stream down Allen's face as his mind grew fuzzy. "Oi don't cry, I said you're going to be alright."

"I love you" Allen said between labored breaths, struggling to keep consciousness even as his vision blurred.

_It's like slipping into a dream, you'll get used to the tranquil darkness soon enough. _

"Why are you crying?" Kanda asked, brushing away silky white locks from his vision.

"I love you Kanda" Allen said again as the tears continued to flow.

"Stop crying" Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's forehead.

_That's a good boy, just relax._

Allen's silver eyes dulled as he lost consciousness, a heavy pressure weighing on his mind. He slowly felt a distancing between himself and his body, trapped deep within the void of his mind. Deep crimson eyes staring back at him, looking through him, becoming him.

_Thanks for he body boy…many thanks._

"Oi, stay awake with me" Kanda said frowning as Allen's eyes fell shut. When Allen didn't respond Kanda felt worry sink in. 'His pulse is still strong, his breathing has evened out and he's stopped bleeding so I should think too much about it' Kanda thought as he carefully lifted the frail body in his arms and made for the village. He couldn't put any stress on Allen's body until his wound closed at least; a trip to the port in his condition would only cause the bleeding to start again.

"I love you too Moyashi" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear as he carried him.

------

Bleary silver eyes opened, staring up at the straw ceiling. Pale hands planted firmly against the ground, pushed a dully aching body into a sitting position upon a coarse straw mat. Silver eyes blinked, roaming over a dark haired samurai leaning against the wall, barely a foot away. Dusty pink lips curved up, much too satisfied and much too smug to belong to such an angelic porcelain face.

He didn't check the wound on his stomach, he knew it was already healing properly, by mid-day the next morning it would be nothing but a memory. Rolling forward onto hands and knees he crawled over to the Japanese male, staring at the flawless face that was marred only by the hard expression upon it. A flicker of amusement passed through hazy silver eyes as he captured the sleeping male's lips with his own.

Cobalt shot open, clashing with silver. Moments passed in silence as the white haired male straddled the samurai's lap while deepening the kiss. After getting over the initial shock and the subsequent pleasure Kanda gripped Allen's shoulders carefully pushing him arm's length away, studying his expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanda asked.

"I thought that would be obvious" Allen laughed lightly.

"You shouldn't be moving for the next few days, you were gutted a few hours ago" Kanda growled, not amused by the boy's antics.

"I feel fine _Kanda_" Allen whispered breathily against Kanda's ear, sending shivers through said male's body.

"Baka Moyashi, go back to sleep before you start bleeding ag-ahh" Kanda glared, heat was already pooling in his nether regions and when the boy pressed his hips into Kanda's he couldn't bite back the gasp.

"Nngh Kanda" Allen moaned softly into Kanda's neck, trailing kisses and nipping lightly at the pale skin that was found there.

"Are you crazy?" Kanda snapped through the lust hazed fog of his mind. Silver eyes looked up to meet cobalt, a devious glint in their deceptively innocent depths.

"Only for you" Allen mumbled, breath ghosting over Kanda's neck seductively.

Pale hands pushed the jacket from Kanda's shoulders before sliding up under the man's white shirt. Delicate fingers splayed over the taught, warm flesh beneath them, exploring the defined muscles and the marble skin. Kanda's breathing hitched as the prominent bulge in his pants was pressed against again.

"Damn brat" Kanda grunted as he slid his hands under Allen's shirt, lifting it over his head. The shirt fell to the floor with a soft whisper of cloth as Kanda leaned forward nipping at Allen's neck. A smirk crossed the lusty features of Allen's face.

Kanda skimmed his hands lower, feeling the edges of the makeshift bandages and pulled back grunting.

"This will have to wait 'till you're healed" Kanda regained a shred of his composure as he thought of the pain Allen would be in just moving now.

"It's already closed up Kanda" Allen jerked his hips forward causing Kanda to growl in pleasure.

"That is fucking impossible brat" Kanda snapped as he desperately fought back the animalistic need to just shove Allen to the floor and fuck him senseless.

Shrugging as if not caring he wasn't believed, Allen leaned forward making a low guttural sound, something akin to purring as he rocked his hips into Kanda's slowly. He was driving Kanda from his slim grip on control. Kanda was about to protest again when soft pliant lips silenced him, as Allen quickly rid the older male of his shirt, discarding it to the floor with his own shirt.

"I love you Kanda" Allen said, eyes entrancing its target "I want you Kanda." Allen's low and enticing voice, accompanied by the smooth grinding of his hips tipped Kanda to his breaking point. Allen smiled as he saw this and licked the shell of Kanda's ear "I _really_ want you."

Those husky words pitched the older male as far from his senses as he was going to get as Kanda smirked, hands gripping the slim hips that had been grinding into his and pulled the boy flush against him, gyrating his own hips and increasing the pleasurable friction. Allen let out a small gasp, head rolling back as lust filled eyes fell shut.

Kanda slid forward while leaning back so he was on an angle, one hand remained braced against Allen's back while the other made quick work of their pants. Allen lifted his hips long enough for the pants to be slid off to pool around his ankles. Pouting, the young boy kicked off the article of clothing. Smirking Kanda gripped the younger boy's hardened member, giving it a light squeeze and drinking in the gasps that escaped the pale pink lips.

Allen pushed Kanda to lean back again as he positioned the throbbing heat of Kanda's member at his entrance.

"Oi you can't just fu-" Allen pressed his lips to Kanda's, effectively silencing the male as he sat back on the warm phallus.

"Nnngh ahhh" Allen moaned, pulling back and biting his bottom lip, a few tears escaping the corners of his shimmering eyes.

"You fucking idiot" Kanda growled as the pale boy sat back completely, fully sheathing his erection. Kanda remained still as the panting boy above him grew accustomed to the invading object.

"Ngh ah ah ah" Allen's breaths were hitched as he shifted, anal muscles clamping down and drawing Kanda deeper into his quivering body. Kanda hissed at the sensation, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep from moving into the inviting heat that surrounded him.

After a few moments Allen leaned forward, pulling off a bit before pushing himself back down. He let out another somewhat pained groan as he began a slow rhythm. Kanda slowly began to meet the thrusts as Allen became comfortable and the pain was overshadowed by the pleasure.

The speed and the strength of the thrusts increased until the two were lost in the passion. They were both getting close. Kanda gripped Allen and began shafting him in a slow, teasing manner as the two built higher and higher towards their release.

"Nngh Kan aaah" Allen's silver eyes widened as Kanda hit his prostate. The older male almost laughed at the expression on the face of his lover as he made it his job to hit that spot repeatedly, sending Allen over the edge. The boy's muscles spasmed before clenching tightly and sending Kanda over the edge as well.

Allen rested his head against Kanda's chest as they rode out the waves of post-orgasm pleasure. Kanda tilted the panting boys face to look up at him as he captured the pale lips with this own. The kiss was long and sensual, dragging out the bliss to the last.

"You are going to regret this in the morning" Kanda mumbled against Allen's ear causing the boy's body to shiver involuntarily.

"I doubt that" Allen said smiling as his eyes fluttered closed, satisfied and exhausted.

------

_Allen stared blankly into the surrounding darkness, the only thing to pierce the darkness were those eyes, those scarlet eyes. He couldn't understand how he still had consciousness when his body had been taken over by another presence altogether._

"_Really, how many consciousnesses can fit into one body anyway?" Allen sighed in dismay as the painful repression signified that his unproductive use of metal space was unacceptable to the new host. _

"_What a bloody joke" Allen thought laughing bitterly as his eyes closed and he thought of Kanda and then of the stupid mission that had gotten him into this predicament. It wasn't like he could steal his body back when he wasn't even sure how this was possible in the first place. _

"_Kanda" Allen's voice was soft and pitiful "that thing isn't me; please see that it isn't me."_

"_Wishful thinking boy" the same torturous voice taunted him as he found himself looking into deep crimson eyes. Allen turned his gaze away and laughter erupted in the void of darkness. When Allen looked back he found only black, a void of unyielding black._

"_Kanda" whispered the voice, finding himself to be yearning for the owner of said name. He didn't know how long he'd exist in such a state and what better way was there to spend his time than to think of the object of his affection and to hate himself for his stupidity. _

------

Kanda awoke early as usual and found himself staring at his sleeping lover. 'Who'd have ever thought I'd have fallen for a brat like you?' Kanda mused.

"You really are beautiful" Kanda said as his eyes drifted from the serene sleeping face with the intricate red scar contrasting with the pale milk of his skin, over the delicate curves of his body and the taught muscles shifting beneath the silk skin, to the semen and blood that stained his abdomen and thighs.

After a while Allen began to stir, opening his eyes groggily as he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his dazed silver eyes.

"Morning Kanda" Allen mumbled cutely as he curled into the warm body a smile painting his infantile face.

"Morning lover" Kanda said smirking as Allen flushed red. 'Playing this kid is just too easy' crimson eyes stared through the mask of silver. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" Allen's blush darkened as he averted his eyes.

"Liar" Kanda accused the smirk fading from his face. "You were seriously injured yesterday and I'll be last night's sexcaped didn't help much with your recovery." Allen flushed from ear to ear despite the seriousness in Kanda's voice.

"Best take a look and rewrap it" Kanda said after having not received a response.

'If he sees that this body is completely healed there will definitely be some questions that I won't be able to answer' crimson frowned.

"It's alright, I'll do it" Allen said as he stood, stumbling a bit as blood and semen trickled down his thighs. Kanda cocked a brow looking at the erotic sight before him with mild amusement. Noting the look he was getting, Allen glanced down at himself and flushed an even darker red.

"You're too cute Moyashi" Kanda said standing and pushing Allen to sit on the straw mat. "Stay here, I'll bring water for you to clean up." Silver eyes followed as the Japanese male left the hut.

'This guy doesn't act anything like in this kid's memories; I'm going to have to be careful with him' a smirk broke out on Allen face 'oh this is going to be fun.'

------

"Are you sure you're up to traveling?" Kanda asked as they made there way through the dense forests towards the port.

"You know something Kanda?" Allen asked smiling. Kanda cocked a brow in questioning. "You worry too much."

"Che" Kanda stalked forward passing Allen completely. Silver eyes followed him with an amused twinkle glimmering in their depths as Allen jogged to catch up with the older male. 'I can see why the kid likes him so much' crimson eyes sparkled with laughter.

------

The trip back to the Order was fairly uneventful; it had taken about a week to return to HQ. It had been more than enough time for Allen to convince Kanda he was completely healed for a couple more late night adventures. Kanda felt that something was strange with Allen, but couldn't quite place it. Sure the boy was a bit more devious and his smile seemed a little too bright, especially with how things went in the forest but that was probably it – Allen though always smiling, was never truly cheerful. There was a distinct aura that surrounded Allen at all times and Kanda just couldn't feel it. Rationalizing that he was just looking for abnormalities when there were none, Kanda brushed the thoughts aside.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee called as she ran up to greet the two exorcists as they entered the building "welcome home."

"Che" Kanda walked away, heading to Komui to give the report.

"Hi Lenalee" Allen said smiling then glanced after Kanda's quickly distancing form. "Sorry, I should go and report to Komui, how about I meet you in the cafeteria after?" he smiled apologetically.

Lenalee seemed a bit thrown by the odd brightness in Allen's smile and the way he had glanced after Kanda but just smiled in response and nodded.

"Was that Allen?" Lavi asked as he walked up to Lenalee, who was staring after the white haired boy.

"Yeah, they just got back from their mission" Lenalee said as the two walked down the hallway.

"You don't look too happy" Lavi said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"You'd be a better judge of this than me but there's something off about Allen" Lenalee said.

"Off? How so?" Lavi asked curiously.

"I don't know" Lenalee shrugged.

"Maybe Yuu said something to him or something" Lavi offered.

"Yeah, that's probably it" Lenalee said "he'll probably be back to normal by the time he shows up for lunch."

Lavi nodded, though he began to think of his white haired friend. If the change was so noticeable that Lenalee had picked up on it then it must mean that his mask may have begun to slip, but there was nothing that he'd seen in his time with Allen to suggest the boy would ever drop his mask, even a little.

------

"So let me get this straight: the finders are all dead, there is a spirit junction, there are akuma without form and there was no innocence?" Komui asked in shock after the two relayed the outcome of the mission.

"Yes that's about it" Allen said.

"I'm so sorry Allen, are you feeling better?" Komui asked frowning at the thought of the young boy having to deal with so much weird stuff on one mission, with the stoic samurai of all people.

"It's fine really" Allen said shaking his hands in front of himself nervously. Kanda snorted at the flustered expression on Allen's face and turned to leave.

"Thanks for getting him back here safe and sound Kanda" Komui called after the retreating male who didn't bother dignifying the statement with any sort of acknowledgement as he left the room.

"Um I'm a bit hungry, may I also leave?" Allen asked, feeling the pangs of hunger screaming at him for the lack of nourishment over the past couple of weeks.

"Of course" Komui said and watched as the boy walked off. The bespectacled scientist took a sip of his coffee wondering just what it was that had caused the strange disturbances if not innocence and Noah. There was akuma, albeit in an odd form that no one but Allen could have noticed, but a spirit junction, an actual crossroads between planes of life and death, it was unprecedented.

------

"Allen!" Jerry beamed as the white haired boy stood at the counter ready to order food. "I've missed you so much, so what can I get for you today?"

"Stew and toast" Allen replied smiling only for his smile to falter at the look on the cooks face. 'Oh shit, this kid is a fucking black hole' crimson thought uneasily as it dove into the boy's memories as means to understand the reaction he'd gotten. 'How the hell can he eat like four times his weight in food three times a day and not gain any weight whatsoever?'

"That's all?" Jerry asked looking rather bewildered.

'Maybe playing the kid will be a little more difficult than I thought' crimson eyes rolled in annoyance 'even if this is still the kid's body I can't consume that much, because it's me piloting the damn thing – I'll be full long before his body feels full.'

"Um yeah" Allen said nervously "I'm feeling a bit queasy from the mission, I was going to head straight for the infirmary to ask for something but I'm meeting Lenalee here." Silver eyes studied the estranged cook for any sign that he was busted but Jerry simply smiled in relief.

"Oh well I hope you feel better I was worried you didn't like my food anymore" Jerry said dramatically "when you feel better don't hesitate to come by and I'll fix you all your favorites."

"Thanks so much" Allen said smiling, though he was sighing in relief on the inside.

After getting the tray of food Allen walked over to the table Lenalee and the red headed male known as Lavi were sitting at. Allen smiled before taking a seat across from her.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah" Allen said scratching his head sheepishly. She seemed to want to say something but chose not to and instead directed her attention to the male sitting next to her, whose emerald appraised him to the minutest detail. It was unnerving as hell and the spirit felt threatened by his stare.

"How was the mission Allen? Yuu never tells me anything" Lavi pouted.

"It was weird as hell but everything ended well enough" Allen said smiling as he slowly ate – another thing uncommon for the boy to do.

"Did Yuu do a good job protecting our favorite Moyashi?" Lavi asked grinning.

"My name's Allen, I'd think you'd at least be able to remember it" Allen pouted as he looked up from his food. "And it's not like I need protecting anyway."

"Aw don't be like that Allen, I was just kidding, you guys fell of the radar for a while and we were worried is all" Lavi said. 'He really is different, his mannerisms and the expressions, they are well mimicked but they aren't _Allen's_' Lavi thought deciding he'd speak to Kanda later about what had happened.

------

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi called as he bounded into the training room, where Kanda had been meditating.

"Shut up, baka Usagi" Kanda snapped as he pointed Mugen at the red head.

"Calm down will you, I just came to ask about our dear Moyashi, who doesn't seem to be quite himself" Lavi said suddenly seriously as he plopped down next to Kanda on the polished wooden floors.

"What about him?" Kanda asked.

"So you've noticed it too huh, well I don't really know what it is but that is definitely not our Allen" Lavi said confidently. "Was he with you the whole mission?"

"No, we fell in different places but he was normal when I met up with him. It wasn't until after we got out of the cursed place that he started acting strange" Kanda said and proceeded to tell Lavi about the mission, leaving out certain details.

"So whatever happened to him took place during the couple hours where he had climbed the ladder and when he woke up in the village" Lavi thought out loud sighing. "Maybe the akuma may have had a hand in this, it gave up without a fight right? It may have been a decoy or a cover for what really happened."

The bookman apprentice fell into deep thought as he filtered through the information that he had on the situation, trying to fill in the gaps in the time frame of the mission to better formulate a theory. And better even than the theory, a way to get Allen back to normal.

"I'm going to look at the recordings from your mission, you should keep an eye on Allen" Lavi said as he stood. Kanda nodded, he couldn't believe he of all people was willingly involving himself with Lavi, for Allen's sake of all things.

'Whoever jacked his body is going to pay dearly. The brat better be alright' Kanda thought as he stormed from the training room.

-------

'This is harder than I thought; this kid is a fucking anomaly in every sense of the word. Just replicating his expressions is hard enough and his damn appetite is a problem of its own' crimson rolled it's eyes as it turned to the dark corner where the boy was falling into fits of hysteria and despair, a convoluted spiral that was sure to drive him insane.

"_Mana, how am I supposed to keep walking forward if my body isn't mine anymore?" Allen flopped back in the darkness staring into the surrounding void. He'd had ample time to think in the vast expanse of nothingness. He'd even imagined that this was all a weird dream induced by one of Komui's experiments gone wrong. _

_Delusions were better than reality after all, they made living easier. He'd lost his real smile long before he had ever developed it. What he wore daily was nothing but an imitation of what he'd seen. Working in the circus with Mana had taught Allen a lot. Without knowing it he'd developed his own mask, mimicking the only father he'd ever known and leading people in with his deceptively innocent expressions. _

_Clowns were entertainers, they danced and bent and broke for the crowds over and over. But all clowns wore a mask, and behind that mask was a person that no one would ever meet. To live, to serve and to die as a pitiful little marionette, such is the life of a clown. Allen had given it all up though. When Mana died – when he killed him – he had replaced the mask of an entertainer with that of a savior. And what a pathetic excuse for a savior he was, it wasn't real, he could fight as much as he wanted but it would never be real. _

_All Allen's life he'd known only deception. With Mana it had been deception in favor of others. With Cross, it had been deception in favor of his masters' wrath. With the Order it was deception in favor of God's will. Even before he had anyone, as an orphan on the streets he's known only deception for survival – hide the deformities and act cute and maybe he could scrounge up enough to last the night. Deceive and you might last to see another dawn, what else was there, he'd been abandoned and that could only meant that no one would want him if he were to show who he really was, whatever that may be. _

_He'd lived with masks all his life and no o ne suspected a thing, or at least they never let on that they knew. But even if they did see his mask slip, it'd only reveal a bit of the mask worn just beneath it. No one knew the real Allen because he is the world's best actor. So much so that he even fools himself with his act. _

"_I suppose I could walk forever here" Allen mumbled as he glanced into the darkness just ahead of him,  
"but forward might as well be backwards because no matter how long I walk I'll always be in the same place."_

------

Silver eyes darted to the doorway of his room in shock as the door was flung open with incredible force. Kanda slammed it shut behind him as he stalked forward seizing the pale boy by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall.

Angry cobalt eyes bore into confused and somewhat fearful silver eyes. 'What the heck is this guy's problem?' crimson eyes narrowed in mild annoyance despite the odd fear from the intensity of the male's emotions. Kanda crushed his lips against the stunned boy's with a bruising force before pulling back, eyes hard and narrowed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked voice dangerously low.

"Well clearly with a greeting like that you know who I am Kanda" Allen said cocking a delicate silver brow.

"Don't fuck with me, who are you and what the hell did you do to Allen?" Kanda growled.

"I am Allen, what's wrong with you?" Allen asked. _Shit _was the only thing to pass through the spirit's mind.

"You may look like the brat but there's no way in hell you're him" Kanda snapped.

"That's so mean; you're treating me like this after we've fucked all those times. I'm the same person you screwed in the middle of the rainforest" the words and tone were unnatural falling from Allen's lips. 'To hell with pretenses' the spirit's crimson eyes glowed with a cross between amusement and anger.

"What did you do to Allen?" Kanda asked again, voice an octave lower as he unsheathed Mugen pointing the blade at the thing posing as his Moyashi.

"You don't want to do that boy; this body belongs to your sweetheart. If you damage it he'll never be able to return to it" Allen said a devious grin turning the corners of his mouth. Kanda said nothing but pulled back a bit. "That's right, we don't want the poor boy to die, do we?" pale hands crossed over a lithe abdomen as the boy laughed.

"He's just been suppressed, though if you heard what he's been thinking for the past few days you might as well give up on him, he's lost all sense of reason where he is. The worst place to be locked up is in your own mind, where all your demons and nightmares reside" more laughter bent the now crazed image of Allen.

"Get the fuck out of him" Kanda growled.

"Hmm, why would I do that?" Allen looked up, silver eyes bleeding to a bloody crimson that didn't suit the pure infantile face. When Kanda didn't say anything the grin only grew wider.

"What is it huh? Not good enough fucking this body if the original owner isn't home?" Allen smirked and leaned in, licking at the shell of Kanda's ear seductively.

"Don't test me" Kanda snapped shoving the boy back.

"Was I not good?" Allen pouted "I could have sworn those moans meant I was doing something right, and the things that this body did for you, am I not enough?"

"Don't play coy with me, get the hell out of him" Kanda growled.

"You know when this happened? When he was bleeding and so very close to death I slipped into him, it's always easier when they're dying" Allen said. "When you were there saying how everything was going to be fine, he was going numb and being torn away from all his motor functions until he was nothing but a shadow in the far corners of his mind." Kanda felt his heart twist in disgust.

"You want to know the best part?" crimson eyes held a sadistically pleased look, "I'm the one he thanked for the advice on how to get out of the chalice." More laughter erupted from the small boy. Kanda's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again in anger.

"Funny isn't it, oh it was just too priceless to feel the bewilderment in his thoughts as he realized it was me. He put up a really good fight though; then again he's used to near death experiences. But he was gone even before you told him you loved him too, how sad" the twisted smile upon the face of the boy he loved made Kanda sick to his stomach.

"He wanted you oh so much, but he wanted death just a bit more" more laughter fell from the same pale lips that used to insult him, the same lips he'd kissed that night in the rainforest, the same lips that had screamed his name over and over, the same lips from which now spilled these demonic sadistic words. There was no way he was going to let this thing continue to parade around in Allen's body.

"You're a spirit, you like games" Kanda said feeling a plan coming together in his mind.

"Hmm, that's true" Allen said, cocking a brow and waiting for an explanation.

"Stakes are this: I win and you pack up and move out of him. You win and we'll remain as is, I won't say anything about you and this relationship can continue as if this conversation never happened" Kanda said.

"I'm listening" Allen's crimson eyes shone with excitement at the posed challenge; after all he never lost a bet.

"Three questions, ask me three questions and I'll give you three answers, only one will be true. Figure out which one I answered the truth for and you win" Kanda said.

"Sounds easy enough, such games are common amongst spirits. You should have chosen something different. I accept your terms" Allen said cockily.

"First question: does anyone else know about this boy's behavior being off?" Allen asked.

"Yes" Kanda smirked. 'That's the truth' the crimson eyed spirit thought triumphantly preparing to ask the other two questions.

"Second question: do you know about this boy's past?" Allen asked.

"No" Kanda said, smirk still in place. 'Well that's probably a lie, but the kid hides behind a façade, he hasn't told anyone about his past so then this should be the truth. Then the first one was a lie. Damn boy thinks he can trick me' the spirit thought.

"Final question: you want me just as much as you did the first night?" Allen asked 'if he's telling the truth he'll say no.'

"Yes" Kanda replied easily awaiting the answer, knowing he had won no matter which way he tried to swing it. If nothing else, he'd picked up on how to cheat and manipulate from watching Allen.

"This is too easy; the second question was the truth. You shouldn't play such games with Gods boy" Allen laughed sauntering over to Kanda, pale hands snaking up his chest to lace behind his neck. "So how about we pick up where we left off when you came in" pale lips brushed Kanda's as a knee moved between the male's legs, brushing against his groin.

Kanda pushed the smaller boy back onto the bed, pinning to slender wrists to the bed above him. Crimson eyes danced with amusement, laying spread beneath the older male. Kanda leaned down licking up the boy's neck to his ear, a smile blooming on his hard features.

"You're wrong" Kanda whispered before pulling back a smirk adorning his features.

"That's impossible, he'd never divulge his past to anyone" Allen said defensively, as Kanda pulled off him to stand at the foot of the bed.

"But he has, in the way he moves and speaks. How he acts around people and how he acts on missions. Everything is a divulgence of his past. The past _is_ what makes you who you are, is that not correct?" Kanda smirked at the fury radiating from the boy.

"We had a deal" Kanda said looking much too pleased, as Allen sat up a dangerous look in crimson eyes and anger contorting the beautiful features.

"Fine" Allen's face contorted wickedly, mouth twisting up maniacally "I'll leave him" Allen punched the mirror hanging on the wall next to Kanda, shards of glass falling to the floor. A jagged piece of glass was slipped from the pile and before Kanda had realized what was going on, the glass slid across the pale flesh of Allen's neck and the boy collapsed, blood spilling from the wound.

"Fuck no!" Kanda pulled Allen up into his arms. "Hang on" Kanda said as he burst out of the room and ran down the hallways of the Order towards the infirmary leaving a bloody trail in his wake. 'Maybe I should have waited for Lavi' Kanda thought absently as he ran into the infirmary demanding someone do something immediately.

-------

_Allen felt nauseous as white splotches danced across his world of black and demonic red eyes mocked him. 'What the hell is going on now?' Allen wondered in mild dismay._

"_It was fun kid" the voice laughed in his mind, as he was pitched back into the driver's seat and the reigns were tossed into his hands. Allen felt pain shooting through him, as he was suddenly very aware of the rest of his body and how starved of oxygen his muscles felt. His vision blurred into waking as he took in a mess of dark colors and a voice telling him to 'hang on.' A very familiar voice at that, the one he'd been dreaming about since his imprisonment._

Allen tried to speak but found himself chocking on blood instead. 'What the bloody hell…an apt statement if ever there was one' Allen mused and would have slapped himself had he been physically able to at the moment. Trust him to be making stupid senseless jokes when he woke from the darkness only to be dying _again_, bleeding to death _again_.

Blurry silver eyes sought clarity through the muddled mess of his mind only to feel the pull of darkness on his conscious. He was acutely aware of everything his body was feeling from the pain and numbness surrounding the wound on his neck to the heavy ache in the rest of his body. Then the blurred colors bled into a mass of grey and faded to black.

-----

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the whole infirmary, a tedious repetitive beeping. The sound calmed the young samurai whose head rested upon folded arms at the patient's bedside. The sound was proof that the boy was still alive, and until silver eyes met his it would be the only comfort that he would feel.

The head nurse had assured Kanda that Allen would be fine, but such words weren't enough to dampen the dread that had lodged itself into his heart. The thoughts were vividly running through his head, the shocked expressions that met him when he burst through the infirmary doors with the limp boy in his arms, the head nurse shouting orders as Kanda laid the fragile body onto a free bed and the blood, all the blood staining the milky skin.

It was his fault, he had tricked the spirit and it had tricked him back – if Allen were to die he had no one to blame but himself. He wasn't even sure if the eyes that looked at him when he awoke would belong to his lover or the damn spirit playing him again. So many uncertainties, so many worries, so much pressure.

Kanda had been met by a slew of questions from Lavi once the red head had heard of Allen's condition, questions the Japanese male just couldn't answer and questions he'd rather not answer. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to answer questions like, what was he thinking and why had Allen slit his throat? Kanda's mind had been nothing but a mess since the boy dropped, bleeding to death for the second time in the space of a few weeks.

Dazed silver eyes opened to stare up at a white ceiling. Pale hands bunched in the sheets at his side as he pulled himself to sit against the headboard. As the haze of sleep had lifted, pools of silver surveyed his surroundings from the stark white of the walls and unoccupied beds to the dark figure, asleep at the edge of the bed. Navy hair fell in a curtain around the sleeping male.

"Kanda" Allen's voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak. The faint sound reached the older male's ears immediately pulling him from sleep, cobalt eyes shooting up to meet the liquid silver ones.

"Allen" Kanda stood abruptly, startling the younger boy, which was made more evident by the sharp spike of sound on the heart monitor. Kanda appraised the boy waiting for a sign that it was _his _Moyashi looking at him through those gem-like eyes.

Allen was silent but gave an uneasy yet reassuring smile – an expression displaying the apology for making him worry and hope that he wasn't going to get yelled at for it and the relief of seeing him again – an conflicted and complicated expression that belonged only to Allen. Sighing and releasing the breath he'd unconsciously been holding in Kanda gently pulled the boy into his arms.

"I love you Allen" Kanda whispered against the boy's ear. Allen went rigid in his arms and Kanda smirked when the beeps on the monitor become more frequent, indicating an increased heart rate. After getting over the initial shock Allen melted into the embrace, forehead resting against Kanda's shoulder.

"I love you too Kanda" Allen breathed out with little difficulty.

"I'm sorry" Kanda said, eyes softening as he pressed his lips to Allen's. Allen's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed pink.

"For what?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side. Kanda didn't say anything, regretful eyes drifting to the bandages on the boy's neck.

"This isn't your fault" Allen said, cold fingers resting against Kanda's cheek. "I was careless and you saved me again."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked pulling back a bit to look at Allen seriously.

"When I opened the shrine to check if there was innocence, I saw the most beautiful bloody hell and then these crimson eyes just looked right through me, burning through everything I am" Allen's eyes glassed over as he recalled the feelings that had brimmed within him and the pressure that had weighed upon his heart. Tears built up in Allen's eyes despite his efforts to force them away.

"You didn't say anything" Kanda said.

"What would I have said?" Allen asked as crystalline trailed down pale cheeks.

"Baka Moyashi" Kanda grumbled pulling the boy into his arms again "anything, you don't have to hide from me."

"To some degree I wanted it" Allen whispered "to have an excuse not to keep fighting. After the pain subsided it was like a soothing anesthesia, I couldn't feel anything except the weight of my memories. But no matter where my mind wandered or what demons I saw, my thoughts always returned to you."

Kanda was silent reveling in the fact that Allen was confiding in him, sharing the thoughts that lay just behind the smiling mask he wore. "This cut will heal. I don't blame you for anything" Allen traced his fingers over the bandages about his neck "you've saved me time and time again and I love you" Allen placed a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips.

"Che" Kanda snorted though a smirk flourished on his features. Allen was his and his alone; the look in the shimmering pools of stardust told him all he needed to know. To hell with the masks, he'd break those down in time.

Lips met again in a sultry testament of devotion. Pale fingers laced in navy locks as the lithe frame was lifted into protective arms. Feverish kisses trailed over ivory skin, electric heat winding muscles tight and fanning the flames of desire. Soft gasps, hitched panting and whispers of cloth – a symphony of bliss. Milky thighs spread open as blushing vermillion underlies lustrous liquid silver. Bodies shifting and contorting in an age old dance of flesh. Moans, groans and sweet nothings feed the flames, building, rising and peaking to the pinnacle of bliss.

The black silk ribbon rips.

The white porcelain slides lower.

Head tilts back.

Fragile mask slides through a muddled eternity.

Shattered the painted smile upon ebony marble.

Ivory fragments dance, and fly before settling into stillness.

Feather kiss ignites a long dormant heart.

Metallic eyes see the world, for the first time.

_End._

* * *

A/N: Happy March Break to everyone who has this week off school! As usual I've put off the work I should be doing for school in favor of writing. This plot bunny was most persistent and kind of haunted me at night.

My mom called me a night owl 'cause I was just shutting down to go into bed when she was leaving for work. But I finally finished, so hopefully I'll be able to sleep well tonight. When I was editing this, the only thing that ran through my head was, _what the fuck is this and how do I even classify it?_ I mean a lot was going on and it was all really messed up – I hope you'll all forgive me for the weirdness that is this fic, I've been meaning to install a filter between my brain and my fingers 'cause I swear half the shit that comes out of my mind should just stay there *sigh*

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
